


Dial-a-Demon

by EzraTheBlue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Demon Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompto comes across a curious service: demonic summoning by phone to fulfill any of his desires.He has desires, and can't think of a better way to fulfill them.Promnis Halloween Weekend, Day One: Dial-A-Demon (NSFW)





	Dial-a-Demon

**Author's Note:**

> It's still October 25 somewhere! Happy birthday son, I got you some daemon!Ignis.
> 
> This takes place in a slight AU, no prophecy. Still Eos, just a little different.
> 
> Mind the tags. I touched this last and apologize for any remaining mistakes.

**Dial-a-Daemon**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Seriously. Him. Doing this.

But he was.

Prompto turned the card over in his hands a few more times. It was simple, black laminate and silver text that flashed holographic green or red in the light. Sania, the weird biology major in his religion elective, had joked about how easy it was to come by the occult and flashed the card someone had left in the student union. She'd left it on her desk at the end of the lecture, and Prompto's curiosity had burned him. He'd read the card:  _ "Dial-A-Daemon - Your Wildest Desires, Granted. Curses, Hexes, Favors, and Boons. Priced on a case by case basis." _

Prompto could think of something he wanted done. He skipped a few meals and saved the meager allowance he got from his parents to save up what he hoped would be enough, and read the instructions on the card one more time:

_ "Cut your finger with the edge of the card and dial the number. Patrons will be served on a first-come, first-serve basis." _

Prompto wanted to do it. He wanted to try it. There was something he really needed done, and he couldn't think of a better way to do it. Plus - and maybe this was him being impulsive -  _ he was super curious. _

The real trick had been not cutting himself with the card before he was good and ready, since he couldn't seem to stop fidgeting with it.

Prompto set his single-bed dorm room with a few cheap candles, trying to set the mood for a daemon - if one really did show - and covered his floor with a black bedspread that he'd painted with the five pointed pentagram he found after a quick Moogle search. He kept the Halloween decorations in his window. That was probably seasonal and appropriate. Daemons liked Halloween, probably.

Prompto threw the deadbolt on his door and sat at the edge of the pentagram on his floor. He looked the card over one more time, exhaled, inhaled, and sliced his fingertip with the edge of the cardstock.

He dialed the number with his clean hand and put the number on speaker as he nursed his cut against his tongue. The number rang one, and a mechanical voice intoned:  _ "Please hold." _

That booming voice echoed through the room, and it didn't seem to have come from his phone at all.

There was a burst of purple light, flashing and blazing, and then a figure appeared in the air over his phone. Prompto's jaw dropped and fell open in shock as the shape changed and twisted in indescribable ways, beyond the means of any contortionist Prompto had ever seen on EosTube, and finally resolved into the form of a man, hovering two feet from the floor.

Not quite a man.

_ But what a man! _

He was long and lean, sinuous and sinewy, with thin legs and arms, clad from head to toe in a lavender coeurl-printed suit, and wingtip, pointed-toed shoes that had to have been made out of Midgardsomr pelt. His skin was faintly purple too, and his eyes, narrow and intelligent. were the same silver as the text on the card. Two silver horns extended from under his slicked back bangs, his gleaming golden hair. His fingernails were long, manicured to fine points and lacquered black. One long fingernail brushed against a Cupid's bow mouth, a perfect smile on smooth, shapely lips, and those unimaginable eyes settled on Prompto. Prompto blinked, the light in the room shimmered like there was a heat mirage, and the man's feet touched the floor. He resolved to more human appearance, horns gone, skin beige, and eyes jade green. He still didn't seem entirely human. 

He surveyed Prompto, eyes eerily focused on him, or perhaps through him, as if he saw through all of Prompto's secrets and insecurities with a single glance. Prompto fidgeted with the hem of his shirt for a moment, then held out a hand. "Um, hi. My name's Prompto. What's yours?"

The daemon's face shifted imperceptibly with surprise, and he gingerly accepted Prompto's hand. "Unspeakable by human tongue. But you may call me Ignis."

"Ignis?" Prompto worked the name through his mouth as he pulled his hand back. It didn't quite feel right, sound right. "If you say so. Nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure is mine." Ignis laughed through his nose. "So, why do you summon me?" He plucked the card from Prompto's palm, then sniffed at the trace of blood. "You paid the blood toll, perhaps you had a desire in mind?"

"Oh! Oh, for sure!" Prompto grinned, and Ignis smirked, mouth curved in a broad "V" and his face snakelike.

"Tell me. Your old bullies - their heads on pikes? Or, no, you're not so malicious, perhaps just public humiliation? I have an accursed scarf that will make their girlfriends find them effeminate and undesirable-"

Prompto laughed. "What? No! Oh, no! Those guys are jerks but I don't wanna see them hurt or anything."

"I see. Perhaps your adoptive parents, then?" Ignis idly smoothed his hair back over his horns. "An early inheritance, perhaps; they do have some savings though they so rarely have enough to share with you." 

"No, my folks-"

"Would you prefer I make them as miserable and lonesome as you?"

"No." Prompto bit his lip, then chuckled. "You really don't mince words."

"I'd rather mince garlic." Ignis laughed airily. "But come, come. What can I do for you?"

Prompto looked into Ignis' face. Then, he found himself hesitating. "Well, this is kinda stupid next to all that…" He managed a little grin. "But, um, I was hoping for some company."

That legitimately took Ignis off-guard. "Beg pardon?"

"Yeah, see, my friends went to other schools, my parents are away again, and honestly, I'm graduating my associate's program soon, and I was thinking of joining the army anyway." Prompto fidgeted as he babbled, twisting his hands and squeezing his palms together. "I probably won't have much other chance to make friends, since I kinda suck at talking to girls and guys and, honestly, everyone-"

"To the point, please." Ignis' tones were clipped, though his voice was faint. 

"Oh. Right. See what I mean?" Prompto laughed nervously and reached for his mini-fridge. "Uh, so, you can say no, but would you mind having a soda and some cake with me? It's my birthday."

Ignis was dumbfounded for a long moment. "Cake," he repeated. "And soda."

"Alcoholic soda!" Prompto held up a can of Lestallum Dirty Lemonade Lite (proudly advertising 4.9% alcohol by volume). "I used my fake ID, but I figured, you're a daemon, you probably won't care about that."

"I don't, no, that's not nearly enough of a sin to-" Ignis tripped over his words, then lowered to the floor in a cross-legged sit. "Cake and alcoholic soda, then."

"And, um, the price?" Prompto twisted his thumb around the tab on the can. 

"The price - ah, our service does require a toll, does it not?" Ignis rubbed his lower lip. "I believe a slice of cake, two cans of soda, and perhaps a kiss on your wounded finger will make us even."

"Oh! Wow!" Prompto put a hand over his mouth, stunned. "Is that- I mean, sure!" He got a tiny cake from the refrigerator, Angel food topped with ulwaat berries. He paused as he stared at the tiny white wings on the grocery store label. "I did not think this through."

Ignis burst into genuine laughter that filled the entire room, the candles flickering. Prompto felt an unnatural chill - had the room gotten colder? 

"Angel food is merely a turn of phrase. Fear not, I am not offended by the unfortunately named cake, nor will it do me harm. However, it has been some time since I have partaken of the epicurean delights of your world. Please, share a slice with me." Ignis held a hand up, and a black porcelain plate marked with a silver skull appeared in his hand. He held it out, and Prompto carefully carved the cake in half and maneuvered a piece onto Ignis' plate. 

"Here ya go, Ignis." Prompto sat down with the plastic cake container and grabbed two plastic forks. He passed Ignis a fork and a can of Lestallum Lemonade. "So, um, to a happy birthday?"

"Indeed. Cheers, young man. May you be honored in a more suitable way in the future." Ignis opened his can, and Prompto followed suit and toasted, clicking their cans together. Ignis drained the whole can in one long swallow, and Prompto took a little sip and coughed.

"Ooh, it's got a bite!"

"Bite it back, darling." Ignis tipped the last of the can's contents into his mouth. "Only one way to get revenge on a drink."

"You think?" Prompto laughed and took another sip. The second sip burned a little less and actually tasted kind of good. 

"I know." Ignis winked. "I believe you owe me one more can." 

"For sure, take all you like!" Prompto grabbed another can out and passed it to Ignis. Ignis' skin was smooth and perfect, like satin - no scars, no fingerprint, no texture. Prompto shivered a little, then took another gulp of his drink.

"You're kind. You must understand, it's remarkably rare for me to meet…" Ignis twirled his fork, then jabbed it into the cake. "Someone like you. Someone for whom the good outweighs the bad."

"Huh?" Prompto cocked his head. "I mean, most people are generally good, I think."

"Certainly, but most people don't summon demons." Ignis wagged his fork at Prompto. "Those who summon us are often awful people who want me to do terrible things to people who may or may not deserve it, in varying degrees. You happen to be an overall decent person who wanted a modest favor." He jabbed another bite of his cake. "It's refreshing, really."

"Don't mention it! I mean, I guess I could'a just invited people, or bribed them with the promise of cake and booze, but, well, people, I'll have to face in the morning. I'm not convinced I'm not hallucinating this." 

Ignis snorted and licked a fleck of whipped cream off his lips. "You're not, I assure you. Frankly, this is rather more surreal to me." 

"I didn't know daemons had a concept of 'surreal,'" Prompto pointed out. "You were purple when you showed up."

Ignis grinned. "Which goes to show just what a unique client you are. Usually I have to ask tolls like souls, or firstborn children, or perhaps limbs, eyes, ears. I usually don't get the pleasure of enjoying something as simple as a piece of cake." 

"Yeah, I get it. Me neither." Prompto gingerly took another bite of his cake. "It's tough to be alone all the time." Ignis examined Prompto as Prompto swallowed and licked a bit of frosting off of his lower lip. "Sure, a lot of people are kind of awful, but I think that when you meet the right ones, your life'll get a lot better."

"And is there anyone you know who you think will make your life better?" 

The pointed question caught Prompto off guard, and he noticed Ignis studying him with unreadable intent. He swallowed, though his plate was empty, and shrugged.

"I mean, I don't know. I guess I'm still trying to meet people. I'm sure I'll meet the right people when the time is right." He put his plate aside and sipped at his soda. "Maybe a good friend, or a boyfriend or girlfriend, or just some people I trust." 

"Prompto." Ignis turned to kneel in front of him. "You're a good man. I trust that you will meet the person you're thinking of and hopefully soon." He smiled fondly, warmly. "After all, anyone who has sympathy for a daemon must have a warm heart deserving of better company." His fingers curled against Prompto's thigh. "I have reassessed our agreement. You have overpaid." His eyes flared with eerie light. "I can't offer a refund, either, but I can offer to fulfill any desire you have remaining." He leaned forward onto Prompto's lap."Is there anything else you might like to make your perfect night?" 

"What?" Prompto felt Ignis' fingernails brush against his inner thighs, and the room suddenly felt much warmer. Ignis rolled up in front of Prompto, then tugged his tie loose. 

"Tell me, do you desire me?" Ignis smoothed his hands down the plane of his chest as Prompto stumbled back, mouth agape in shock, and Ignis peeled his jacket off, revealing his toned arms in a shirt that nearly looked painted on. "You're cute, you know. Interesting, too." He leaned towards Prompto. "I wonder what you'd be like if I-"

"Are you hitting on me?" Prompto blinked a few times, shaking his head as if to clear the hallucination. Ignis was still there, amused, interested, touching him. Prompto sucked in a breath, then made a decision:

"If I'm hallucinating anyway, I might as well enjoy it." He lifted his eyelids, expression serious and sober. "Show me your true form." 

Ignis startled, fingers jerking where they rested on Prompto's legs, then sat back, chuckling. "Darling, you couldn't perceive my  _ true _ form. But if you mean the form I find most comfortable in your realm…" He trailed off, then stood, arms half-raised with his palms up, then shifted, like a ripple from his core outward turned his appearance back over. Purple skin, silver horns, gleaming eyes that still flickered between silver and jade hues. Prompto frowned.

"Does… does this form include a tail?"

"Sometimes." A silver, scaled tail like that of a rat, with a ridged spine near the base, slithered down Ignis' leg. "Depends on my balance needs for a given task."

"Balance, huh?" Prompto grinned. "I can think of other uses for it."

That caught Ignis off-guard, and Prompto stood and sauntered over the few feet that separated them, over empty cans and the empty cake container, then slung his arms around Ignis' shoulders. "Can you read my thoughts? Like, I figured you can see my naughty ideations, at least a little, but can you read everything I'm thinking?"

Ignis swallowed as Prompto's mouth loomed close to his throat. "Not… not everything specifically, no."

"That's a shame. 'Cause I would'a loved to see your face if you saw me thinking about how hot it'd be if you pinned me down and fucked me."

Ignis inhaled, and he seized Prompto by the waist. "Then say that first, damn you!" 

Prompto laughed and fervently kissed down the column of his neck. "Nah, that would've felt way too much like paying for sex. I wanted to see if you were cool with me first." He sucked on the smooth spot where Ignis' pulse point would be, and Ignis gasped as Prompto pulled away to whisper, "You're gonna ruin me for humans, aren't you?"

"Demolished." Ignis suddenly slid a hand up into Prompto's hair, tipped his head back, and claimed his mouth with ferocity, burning need. His hands were hot against Prompto's back and scalp, and as his hot mouth covered Prompto's and claimed his tongue with demanding kisses, his instincts told him,  _ too hot, too much, too hot! _

He forcibly broke the kiss. "Too hot," he said aloud. "Clothes… too many."

Ignis chuckled softly and pulled his hands away, dragging his fingertips across his waist. "Let's remedy that, shall we?" He motioned to Prompto with a flip of his hand, and Prompto hurried his tee off over his head, then shimmied out of his pants and boxers in a single movement. Ignis smirked, and his clothes burnt off of him, crumbling to ash and revealing silk-smooth skin, toned muscles down his arms, chest, and legs, a perfect V waist to shapely hips, and his dick…

"Is that a…" Prompto inhaled. Ignis' member was long, flushed crimson, and half-hard, but the shaft was knobbed, with five bulges of increasing size under his taut foreskin down to the root. "Your junk is-"

"Ribbed for pleasure. You're not the first to become curious about my, shall we say, talents." Ignis set a lean hand on his waist, thumb hooking in the hollow of his hip, shoulders cocked. "Now, how would you have me?" 

Prompto motioned for Ignis to come a step closer, and Ignis closed in. Prompto stepped back and let himself land on his bed, then waved Ignis closer. Ignis smirked and straddled him, knees next to Prompto's, their dicks touching and their chests close. Ignis braced his hands on Prompto's shoulder and kissed him again. Prompto kissed back, enthusiastically tasting Ignis' tongue and exploring his mouth, as Ignis' fingers roamed over his body in loops and works, exploring the plane of his back, the curve of his pectoral, the soft edges of his waist, the ridge of his hips. Prompto twisted and shivered a little as Ignis rubbed his sides and hips, squirming into Ignis' lap as his prick plumped and filled, and Prompto groaned as his own arousal answered. 

"Fuck, I want more. Touch me, please." He spread his legs as much as he could, indicating just where he wanted to be touched, and Ignis smirked.

"As you wish." He shifted to grip Prompto's prick with one hand and braced the bed with the other. "Tell me, would you like my hand or more?" Ignis flicked his tongue indicatively, and Prompto realized with heat coiling through him just what Ignis wanted to do.

Also, that Ignis' tongue was black and forked and Gods, if Prompto went to hell for this, it would be worth it.

He nodded, and much harder than he meant to, as Ignis chuckled musically, then dipped his head down to the join of Prompto's legs. His hand languidly stroked Prompto's dick, his smooth palm better than lubricant, and his tongue flicked at Prompto's hole. Prompto failed to smother a whimper, as the forked tines of Ignis' tongue brushed over the outside muscle, and Ignis chuckled again.

"You're half ready, love."

Prompto stifled a laugh as Ignis thumbed his vein. "Okay, I might have been kinda hot on the idea much longer than I previously admitted."

"Daring boy!" Ignis enthusiastically dove in, stroking faster as his tongue writhed past the outside ring of muscle and into Prompto's channel. Prompto yelped and threw his head back on the bed as the raw sensation rushed through him. The forked ends of Ignis' tongue struck Prompto's insides like lightning, and he drew his legs taut to keep from thrashing in the throes of ecstacy. Pleasure lashed him like a whip, and he wailed with each strike. Ignis, merciless, only stroked him faster and faster, bringing him to his peak quicker than Prompto could have thought possible. His sac drew up tight and the heat hit its boiling point, and Prompto nearly wailed as he tried to warn Ignis:

"Gonna! Gonna! Please, stop!"

Ignis stopped all at once, hands off, tongue out, and Prompto moaned as his impending orgasm inched back and his balls relaxed just a little. "Thank you for warning me, darling." Ignis leaned in to peer into Prompto's face. His perfect curve of a smile was beautiful, dangerous, and anything but kind. "I think I'd rather take you apart another way. Allow me to be your guide."

Ignis fluffed Prompto's pillow and tucked it under his hips, then hooked his ankles on his shoulders. "I won't bother asking you for a condom; I can't carry any diseases you can catch, nor the inverse, and given how I operate, it will be rather pointless, you'll find." The blunt head of Ignis' erection bumped the space just under Prompto's asshole. "We're going to do this carefully. I'm going to give you a little at a time." He brought a bottle of lube from  _ elsewhere _ , Prompto wasn't asking questions right now, and coated his dick with it. He gripped Prompto's hips, thumbs tracing little circles on his belly, right beside his old stretch marks and scars. "If it's too much, say so. I can give as much or as little as you like." Despite how sharp his teeth were, his smile was much milder as he lined up. "Ready to begin?"

Not trusting his words, Prompto nodded hard, and Ignis hummed, and the hot bulk of Ignis' cockhead pushed into him. Prompto gasped, as heat seared his insides. Prompto had managed a few flings and one-nighters after a whole lot of liquid confidence, but nobody he'd let into his body had felt like this. 

Prompto had the feeling nobody else would match this. Also, that heat explained what Ignis said about the condom. 

Ignis hummed as Prompto adjusted around him, and Prompto willed himself to relax. Ignis smirked, telling Prompto it was working, then began to move his hips in little circles. "Another, love?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Prompto braced himself, gripping the sheets, and Ignis pushed in again. Prompto felt the second knob of Ignis' dick push into his channel, filling him out all over again as his muscles clenched around the bead-like shape of Ignis' member, straining to adjust, until Ignis pulled back and made the knob tug against Prompto's rim. Prompto cried out, and Ignis laughed and pushed back in, pushing a third knob in with it. Prompto cried out and twisted the sheets in his grip at the sudden shock, and Ignis hushed him:

"Apologies, darling; you do so excite me. Would you have me withdraw?"

The answer snapped out of Prompto too fast: "You keep that fantastic cock right where it is or  _ so help me _ ." He swallowed and moaned as Ignis pushed and pulled in the slightest, most minute motions. That third bulge had only been a little bigger than the second, but in Prompto's most sensitive place, even a minute difference felt extreme. Even so, Prompto wanted to hold the fantastic heat and pressure inside forever and he still had two more knobs to take. "More, please, more."

Ignis hummed, slid his grip up Prompto's sides to his chest and sent shivers up Prompto's spine, and just as the wave of pleasant sensation passed, Ignis pushed in again to chase it with a rush of pleasurable pain and perfect, intense heat. It was like eating chocolate infused with cayenne, so sweet, yet with a nasty bite. Prompto wanted to bite back. 

"Last one, please." His voice came out breathy, and brought surprise to Ignis' face.

"So polite, my dear; are you certain?" Ignis pressed his hips up and pushed into Prompto's sweet spot, wringing a moan out of him. "I could sent you into raw pleasure from here."

"Could. Don't." He put on a brave look and winked for Ignis as he caught his breath. "Gimme all you got to give, Iggy. I want you."

Ignis was no longer smiling, expression too intense. He leaned down over Prompto's face again, then claimed his mouth hard. As Prompto got absorbed in the kiss, Ignis pushed the last knob in, like a knot at the base of his dick. His kisses swallowed all of Prompto's cries, and he only let up when Prompto's channel accepted him.

Prompto had never felt this  _ full _ before with any other lover, or any of his toys. Ignis didn't pull away, instead resting his chin on Prompto's shoulder. He was fully seated, but still seemed to be trying to push deeper. 

"Say when," he whispered, almost sing-song, and Prompto beamed.

"Show me what you can do."

Ignis laughed softly, the noise echoing in the hollow of Prompto's chest. "You asked for it."

With that, Ignis pulled the last knob out, then roughly thrust back in. 

Prompto tore the fitted sheet right off the corners as he cried out, his whole body flexing as everything in him, body, mind, and soul, was overwhelmed with  _ pain-pleasure-YES _ , heat that made his prostate feel like molten hot lava, and pressure that convinced him he just might break. Ignis kissed him again, then wrapped a hand around Prompto's dick again and jerked. 

The first thrust  _ burned _ . The second burned even better, then the third, and then onwards to oblivion.

It was all Prompto could do to not twist from Ignis' grip, overstimulated already, but something -  _ Ignis' tail _ \- wrapped around Prompto's ankle and held his leg open wider to fuck him good, deep, and hard. 

Prompto lasted ten strokes, ten thrusts, and one good twist of Ignis' wrist, before coming all over himself. He cried into Ignis' mouth as his dick jerked and spilled hot cum all over his hand, and as his passage clenched in the throes of Prompto's orgasm, Ignis came with a roar. 

Prompto was convinced he was on fire, consumed with white light as hedonistic sensation claimed him. 

He didn't know very much for a little while. He felt the swipe of Ignis' silky, damp tongue against his hole and belly, then felt Ignis rearranging him, fixing the bed around him and pulling his sheets up. Then, the candles went out all at once, leaving the room pitch black.

"Sleep," Ignis told him into his ear, and Prompto swore he could see Ignis over his face. "Our bargain is fulfilled, and I hope your desires have been met. If they have not, then you know what to do." Ignis kissed Prompto on the mouth, then took his hand and kissed the bloody cut on his finger. His tongue flicked the pad, and the room went silent.

Exhausted and sated, Prompto shut his eyes and knew no more.

* * *

It had been a dream, right? When Prompto woke, he couldn't quite believe the last night had happened.

Of course, Prompto couldn't look at the mess left on the ground and tell himself it was a dream. The cake container was sitting there, empty, next to his discarded boxer shorts and pants. He still felt achy and hot inside, but it was a good kind of soreness and a tender kind of heat. His finger had roughly scabbed, but there wasn't a single bloodstain around the edge of his cut.

As Prompto pulled his boxers on and picked up the empty cans and the forgotten cake container, he convinced himself to believe it. He'd summoned a daemon. He'd done much more. 

Now, the question was, what did he do with this self-apparent reality?

"Maybe I can see him again." Prompto picked up the card from where it had fallen to the floor. However, the text had changed:

_ "If ever you want me, dial me up. No charge. - Ignis." _

Prompto's jaw dropped.  _ Ever _ ?

"I…" He grinned, and put the card in his pocket so he wouldn't fidget. "I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me, Ignis."

He couldn't explain it, but he got the notion Ignis had some desires of his own, and he found he would be happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have one more scene introducing Noctis as a demon Prince who becomes fascinated with Prompto based on Ignis' recounting the encounter and a similarly demonic bodyguard Gladio who wants in on the ride, but I decided it wasn't necessary. I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
